Qui es-tu, Merlin?
by choup37
Summary: Post s4. Encore une autre bataille, encore une flèche détournée par magie pour sauver Arthur. Sauf que cette fois, celui-ci a vu Merlin agir. C'est alors au tour de son ami d'être blessé gravement par un ennemi, laissant un roi perdu et effrayé à son chevet. T à cause du contexte douloureux.


**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ici, et voilà que je reviens avec un projet qui a trainé dans un vieux cahier tout pourri depuis l'été dernier.. J'avais écrit des notes sur une révélation "made in ma sauce", et techniquement j'avais toute la trame voire même des passages rédigés, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le recopier à l'ordi.. Résultat cela a trainé près d'un an *honte* Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu un flash de cette histoire (hé mais c'est toujours pas rédigé ça), et prise d'un extraordinaire coup de jus, j'ai fini de la taper en trois jours chrono (faut dire que mes cours si passionnants ont aidé... Quoi venez vous endurer 3h30 de didactique de maths vous allez voir).**

**Brefouille. **

**Cette histoire est loin d'être gaie, mais vu les genres et le résumé vous vous en doutez.. Le contexte est assez simple, je ne pense pas avoir été originale sur ce point, cela fait depuis 2009 que ce thème a été abordé des millions de fois xD, mais je voulais tenter ma propre version ;) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire *sadique de première assumée*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ est à la BBC et ses scénaristes, seule l'histoire est de moi. Si la série m'avait appartenu, tant de choses auraient été changées..**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qui es-tu, Merlin?<strong>_

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage depuis plus d'une heure sur le vaste champ qui surplombait la ville de Camelot. Les ennemis avaient été repoussés jusque-là par l'armée rouge et or, occupée à présent à faire le plus de ravages possibles dans les rangs adverses. Les yeux d'Arthur volaient de chaque coté, vérifiant à chaque instant qu'aucun de ses hommes n'était en danger tandis que lui-même affrontait plusieurs barbares.<p>

Les choses s'éternisaient, et le jeune roi sentait l'agacement poindre en lui de plus en plus: que diable, ils étaient bien plus nombreux, ils ne devraient pas peiner autant à vaincre ces hommes! Plongé dans son combat, il ne vit pas un soldat ennemi se faufiler parmi les rangs et tendre son arc vers lui. Ce fut le bruit de la flèche dans les airs qui attira son attention, lui faisant tourner vivement la tête pour apercevoir le morceau de bois foncer vers lui. Un cri silencieux s'étrangla dans sa gorge, jamais il n'aurait le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter. Mais alors qu'il se croyait déjà mort, la flèche se figea soudainement, flottant en apesanteur, et le souverain vit distinctement à quelques mètres de lui Merlin, bras tendu vers son ami, une lueur jaune brillant dans ses yeux à l'expression glacée. L'instant d'après, le projectile s'effondrait sur le sol, vite suivi de son propriétaire qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres sous l'effet de la colère du sorcier.

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre la chamade alors que son souffle se coupait, la stupeur et la terreur se mêlant en son être. _Merlin, son Merlin toujours si naif et innocent, venait de le sauver en employant la magie. _Ce fut cet instant que choisit ce dernier pour se tourner vers lui afin de vérifier si tout allait bien: ses pupilles bleutées croisèrent celles azur de son protégé, qui le fixait toujours, le regard exorbité. La panique envahit le magicien lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier avait tout vu. Son cerveau se bloqua, et il resta figé, les bras ballants, incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir. Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Perdu dans ses sentiments, il n'avait pas senti le danger approcher: la flèche fonçait vers lui, lente et meurtrière, tirée par le même homme qui avait tenté de s'en prendre un instant plus tôt au roi.

_"Nooooooooon !"_

Le hurlement avait jailli de la bouche du souverain alors que le monceau de chêne s'enfonçait dans l'épaule de son camarade: comme dans un cauchemar, il le vit s'effondrer, lentement, son corps semblant se démembrer sous l'effet de la douleur alors que ses yeux explosaient sous la douleur qui lui traversa les veines. Tout disparut autour de lui, plus rien n'existant en dehors de l'image du garçon tombant vers l'herbe. Le bruit sourd de sa chute sur le sol provoqua dans ses muscles un électrochoc, et sans réfléchir, le jeune homme se mit à courir vers lui, la panique l'envahissant.

_"Merlin! Merlin!"_

Ses jambes semblaient emplies de coton alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui, charcutant n'importe quel opposant sur son passage, et en particulier celui qui avait osé s'en prendre au sorcier. Se laissant tomber à ses cotés, il le saisit doucement, sa main droite se glissant avec précaution dans son dos pour le relever légèrement.

_"Merlin..._

_"A... Arthur..._

_"Imbécile... pourquoi tu as fait ça..._

_"C'e.. c'est mon travail de.. de vous.. prot.."_

Une toux violente l'interrompit, et la main du guerrier vint se poser sur sa bouche, le faisant taire.

_"Tiens bon... Gaius va te soigner..."_

Une souffrance terrible luisait dans les pupilles du brun qui la contenait à grand peine. Serrant les dents, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui manqua de faire se stopper le coeur du blond. Haletant, le serviteur releva des yeux brumeux vers Arthur, s'agrippant à lui comme à un rocher dans la tempête. Ses cils clignotèrent, sa respiration devint sporadique, et il s'effondra inconscient dans ses bras, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la douleur.

_"Non! Non Merlin! Merlin! Merlin réveille-toi!"_

Ses yeux se brouillèrent alors qu'il serrait contre son torse le corps de ce dernier, dans une tentative dérisoire de le protéger. Autour de lui, la bataille continuait sans qu'il n'y prête attention, mais le mari de Gwen pouvait entendre des cris et une cavalcade étouffée. Bientôt, un hennissement retentit près de lui, lui faisant relever la tête. Gauvain venait de sauter sur le sol à coté d'eux, et se penchait pour l'aider à soulever le blessé. Son visage était blême, et un tic nerveux agitait sa bouche tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans le dos de Merlin.

_"Je l'emmène."_

* * *

><p>Il fallut à Arthur attendre encore une heure avant que la bataille soit finie. Là, il dut s'occuper de ses autres blessés, et veiller à ce que chacun ait ce dont il ait besoin. Durant tout ce temps, il peina à se concentrer, revoyant en boucle le regard froid du sorcier alors que celui-ci abattait la flèche, puis sa chute interminable vers le sol. Enfin, il réussit à disparaitre, échappant à une énième demande, et se hâta vers une certaine tente. Par sécurité, Merlin avait été installé à part par Gauvain, qui n'avait pas voulu que son ami au secret éventé subisse d'éventuelles attaques d'un réactionnaire. L'homme aux boucles châtain n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la découverte des pouvoirs de son ami, trop choqué et inquiet par sa plaie.<p>

Son suzerain s'avança silencieusement dans l'espace occupé par un lit, deux chaises et un physicien totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Son expression était sombre, son inquiétude évidente. Il tourna la tête en entendant entrer le nouveau venu, le saluant sans un mot.

_"Comment va-t-il?",_ chuchota faiblement le plus jeune.

Le regard de Gaius était de marbre lorsqu'il répliqua:

_"Mal. La flèche s'est enfoncée très profondément et a causé beaucoup de lésions internes. J'ignore s'il passera la nuit."_

Il en fallut de peu pour que le cadet ne vienne s'effondrer sur le sol à cette réponse. La tête lui tourna et il s'agrippa à la chaise devant lui pour reprendre pied. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur l'image du médecin continuant de s'activer autour de son patient aux paupières obstinément fermées et au front empli de sueur. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une terrible vérité s'imposa à lui: le plus âgé _savait_ forcément. Merlin était son assistant depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ignore son secret. Peut-être même était-il au courant depuis le début? Un sentiment de trahison vint se mêler à sa peur pour son ami. Comme s'il pouvait sentir sa demande muette dans son regard, l'intéressé anticipa, et déclara calmement en même temps qu'il changeait les linges sur le front du souffrant:

_"Gauvain m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Donc, pour répondre à votre question silencieuse, oui je savais. Et non, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai agi en mon âme et conscience."_

S'il s'en doutait, la confirmation du mensonge du docteur de la cour provoqua un choc violent chez Arthur dont les doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le meuble.

_"C... comment... pourquoi... Bon Dieu Gaius expliquez-moi!"_

Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la détresse dans la voix du fils d'Uther. Il aurait tellement donné pour que celui-ci découvre la vérité dans d'autres circonstances. Sans qu'une flèche tranchante ou une bataille ne soient inclues dans le détail, notamment. Sans un mot, il termina son dernier pansement, avant de se laver soigneusement les mains puis de venir s'assoir sur la chaise juste à côté du lit. Arthur se laissa tomber sur l'autre, le fixant avec expectative. Gaius inspira profondément, avant de prévenir:

_"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas, ou dont je me doute seulement. Merlin ne m'a pas toujours tout raconté, et je ne l'ai jamais poussé à le faire."_

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il commençait à raconter sa rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir le protecteur de Camelot. Aucun d'eux n'entendit entrer les chevaliers de la Table ronde venus prendre des nouvelles du blessé et qui de fait entendirent également tout le récit. La stupeur envahit le maitre des lieux au fur et à mesure de sa narration, un mixe de sentiments opposés jaillissant en lui alors qu'il découvrait une part inimaginable de la vie de son serviteur: stupéfaction, colère, peur à cause des risques encourus, tristesse, chagrin... Le poids des sacrifices, combats et deuils consentis par Merlin vint le frapper en pleine figure. Tant de souffrance et de peur depuis si longtemps.. Et tout cela pour lui, Arthur, le roi sensé rétablir selon la légende la magie dans le royaume, et ce sans même savoir si cela adviendrait un jour, sans même être certain de le voir de son vivant. L'intéressé se sentit soudainement ridicule et minuscule face aux exploits du jeune homme qui gisait à deux mètres de lui, à l'image de façade si éloignée de celle de ce héros décrit par son père adoptif. Le fossé entre ces deux êtres était gigantesque et il n'était pas certain de réussir à les superposer.

Beaucoup d'évènements prenaient à présent un sens bien différent, des sauvetages inattendus et incompréhensibles s'expliquant ainsi entre autres. Et là encore, tout cela grâce à Merlin. En écoutant l'histoire de Gaius, le blond prenait peu à peu conscience de la puissance du sorcier, de ses possibilités et dons, et en plus du frisson de peur qui le parcourait face à cette idée totalement ahurissante -sérieusement, Merlin, un sorcier?-, une honte de plus en plus forte l'envahit peu à peu au souvenir de sa propre attitude envers lui en miroir de ses actions: toutes les remarques, moqueries, et accusations de paresse, sans jamais aucun remerciement devant son courage et sa loyauté évidents. Et pourtant, pourtant, le valet était toujours resté là pour lui, sans jamais rien demander en échange, lui demeurant fidèle envers et contre tout malgré les crises et guerres successives qui n'avaient eu de cesse de dévaster le royaume ces dernières années. Lui un magicien. Son ennemi officiel. Mais Merlin n'était pas son ennemi. Il était son serviteur, son soutien moral, l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposait pendant ses longues soirées solitaires passées à abattre de la paperasse et œuvrer pour la destinée qu'il désirait pour le pays, celui qui l'écoutait et le réconfortait en toutes circonstances. Malgré les années passées, il demeurait toujours ce garçon aux oreilles de chou dont le sourire naïf éclairait les journées, et qui lors de leur première rencontre l'avait traité de crétin, avant de récidiver effrontément quelques heures plus tard après avoir appris son identité. Habitude qu'il avait gardée par delà le temps et les épreuves. En frère de cœur inavoué. En ami fidèle. Arthur ne pouvait pas, _ne voulait pas_ le tuer. Même s'il l'avait désiré, l'ancien prince était incapable de le haïr. Que le blessé soit un sorcier n'y changeait rien: il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être _né_ magicien. Lui-même était né de sang royal et on ne le haïssait pas pour cela. Cela aurait été comme traiter quelqu'un de monstre parce qu'il était roux. Ridicule. On ne pouvait reprocher à quelqu'un que ce qu'il _faisait,_ pas ce qu'il _était,_ n'est-ce pas? Or Merlin employait ses pouvoirs pour protéger le royaume: aussi hallucinant que cela pouvait paraitre, il avait sauvé sa vie, celle de son père ou de ses amis trop de fois pour les compter. Il était prêt à mourir pour Camelot sans hésiter, il supportait le poids d'une destinée qu'il n'avait pas demandée sans faillir malgré les coups et les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient autour de lui. Comment le souverain pourrait-il le condamner? Il n'était pas Uther, aveuglé par le chagrin et la rage. L'héritier avait appris de nombreuses fois que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, et il n'en comprenait que mieux à présent les sacrifices réalisés par son camarade de longue date. Toutes ces fois où lui-même avait critiqué la magie, ou manqué l'accepter pour finalement la rejeter encore plus violemment.. Toutes les erreurs du cadet et leurs conséquences à devoir supporter sans pouvoir montrer son propre chagrin.. Cela avait dû être horrible à endurer. La loyauté de l'apprenti médecin n'en était que plus évidente, pensa silencieusement son protégé. Un nouveau flash de la flèche en train de tomber puis du regard terrorisé du brun lorsqu'il avait croisé ses yeux saisit celui-ci, le faisant frissonner violemment. Un silence de mort régnait dans la tente à présent que Gaius avait terminé son récit, aussi le roi sursauta-t-il en entendant une voix hésitante s'élever derrière lui:

_"Sire?"_

Se retournant vivement, il découvrit tous ses plus proches chevaliers qui s'étaient rapprochés, avec à leur tête son conseiller aux boucles dorées. Alors ces derniers avaient tout entendu... Au moins n'aurait-il pas à tout répéter... Sans un mot, le blond se retourna vers son ami toujours couché, au visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. A cause de lui, se rappela-t-il sourdement. La peur de le perdre alors que Merlin pensait qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais comme il était s'empara de tout son être, et il se détesta pour ne pas savoir montrer ses sentiments. Sans prévenir, il se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise et vint s'assoir à ses côtés, avant de prendre doucement sa main sous le regard ébahi de ses hommes.

_"Donnez-moi de quoi le soigner,_ murmura le jeune homme à l'intention du médecin qui fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.

_"Majesté..._

_"J'ai dit, donnez-moi de quoi le soigner!"_, gronda-t-il, ses pupilles bleues étincelantes d'une colère soudaine. _"Il est dans cet état par __**ma**__ faute et c'est __**mon**__ travail de __**m'**__occuper de lui!"_

L'atmosphère sembla se refroidir soudainement autour de lui, une aura dangereuse l'entourant de manière presque perceptible. Gaius s'exécuta sans un mot, lui tendant une série de chiffons propres à tremper dans deux bassines posées à côté du lit, une d'eau chaude et une autre plus fraiche. Il les saisit d'un geste sec, avant de commencer à s'occuper de son meilleur ami avec des gestes d'une tendresse et attention évidentes. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui en dehors de la peau brûlante sous ses doigts et la sueur qui coulait sur ce front bien trop chaud pour que ce soit sain. Concentré sur sa tâche, le docteur en herbe sentit davantage qu'il ne le vit ses compagnons d'armes venir le rejoindre.

_"Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous épuisiez à la tâche",_ murmura Elyan.

L'expression du plus gradé s'assombrit un peu plus, et sa voix se fit triste quand il chuchota, les yeux rivés sur l'objet de toutes les attentions:

_"Je le lui dois bien."_

Ils n'étaient pas que des soldats. Ils étaient aussi et surtout un groupe, les chevaliers de la Table ronde; chacun d'entre eux constituait un doigt de la grande main qu'ils composaient tous ensembles, et Merlin... Merlin en était la paume qui les unifiait: Merlin, leur camarade, leur ami et en réalité le sixième chevalier: le membre invisible, humble, toujours en retrait, sans lequel leur communauté n'existerait même pas. Leur protecteur de l'ombre, seul dans sa tâche titanesque, qui en payait aujourd'hui le prix.

Mais c'était fini. Le sorcier ne serait plus jamais seul: c'était à leur tour de veiller sur lui, de le protéger et veiller à son bien-être, comme des amis le faisaient. Merlin était partie intégrante de leur famille et ils allaient le lui prouver en lui rendant ce qu'il leur avait donné. Lancelot pouvait reposer en paix: la relève était prise.

_"Dors, Merlin_, murmura doucement le roi en caressant ses boucles noires. _Tes frères veillent sur toi."_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui j'ai osé, je reste sur une fin ouverte xD. Je ne savais pas trop au départ si je devais faire se réveiller Merlin, mais au final cela me semblait hors propos.. Là n'était pas la question... Ce qui comptait, c'était le cheminement mental d'Arthur, et comment il lui semble impossible de condamner son ami. Parce que oui, pour moi, il n'aurait jamais pu le rejeter :p Le roi le dit lui-même dans le 513 *renifle, deuil réveillé*<br>**

**Aussi, je voulais rendre hommage à leur amitié extraordinaire, et briser l'image de benêt que les scénaristes ont collée sur mon blond *lâche un brin de sa rancœur* Le plus grand roi de tous les temps et c'est le meilleur aveugle possible, non désolée Arthur n'est pas un tel abruti! *tape du pied* *remet donc au passage les pendules à l'heure* Et pour faire les choses bien correctement, il me fallait aussi que ses autres amis entendent tout.. Je voulais cette image de veille fraternelle :)!**

**J'espère que ça n'a pas viré trop pathos, ou guimauve, j'ai essayé de garder un ton juste mais vu le contexte c'était dur :p La seule autre révélation que j'ai écrite avait un contexte tout différent, et maitriser le drame est quelque chose sur lequel je peine dans _Merlin.._ J'attends donc vos avis.. Oh et au passage ma druidesse (qui se reconnaitra xD), range ton épée, comment tu veux que j'écrive si tu me tues *regard merlinesque empli de bleutitude***


End file.
